


Age vs Beauty

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eternal struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age vs Beauty

Title: Age vs Beauty  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: It's the eternal struggle.  
Word Count: 214  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Warnings: Err, fluff?  
A/N: I wrote this for [](http://magic-helmet.insanejournal.com/profile)[**magic_helmet**](http://magic-helmet.insanejournal.com/) just because.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Age vs Beauty

~

It was the slam of a drawer closing that woke Harry. He groaned, clutching his head.

“Perhaps less drinking would be in order for you,” a sardonic voice said.

“You were the one who insisted on opening that second bottle of wine,” Harry said, voice muffled by the bed coverings he was huddled beneath.

“I certainly did not force it down your throat.” The rustling told Harry Severus was approaching. “I should have thought you could hold your drink. Evidently youth is not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“You probably took a Hangover Potion,” Harry whinged.

Sounding amused, Snape replied. “Of course I did. Once again, age and cunning defeats youth and beauty.”

Harry smiled. “You think I’m beautiful?”

As he sat on the side of the bed, Snape sighed. “I believe that I have made my opinion on your appearance very clear,” he murmured.

“Never hurts to hear you say it, though.” Reaching for Snape, Harry continued. “Do you _have_ to leave now?”

“I have a meeting...” Snape’s words trailed off in a gasp as Harry’s hand wormed its way into his robes. “But I suppose I can arrive late...”

As he seduced Severus, Harry refrained on mentioning that once again, youth had got its way.

~


End file.
